


bad kind of butterflies

by CJ99



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional Lena Luthor, F/F, F/M, Inspired by a Camila Cabello Song, Lyric fic, Sad Jack, SuperCorp, lena breaks up with jack for kara, lena confesses her feelings for kara, lena luthor has feelings for kara, song:bad kind of butterflies (camila cabello)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ99/pseuds/CJ99
Summary: lena breaks up with jack because she is in love with karathe Supercorp camila cabello lyric video no one asked for which if you haven’t heard i highly recommend you listen to iti'll add a linkhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z54ykkqROlc
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, lena/jack
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	bad kind of butterflies

Lena sat on her couch dreading the conversation she was soon to have with the boyfriend jack she had been having conflicted feelings that she didn’t understand until recently.

She had to tell him the truth even though she knew it would hurt them both.

As he walked in the room with a smile he knew something was wrong the second he saw her.

“Come here and sit next to me.” she said patting to the sit next to her. He did as he was told looking at her with concern.

“Don't look at me while I'm breaking.” she tried her best not to show how emotional this was making her.

“After what I'm gonna say, I understand if you hate me.” She gathered her courage to finally speak again yet she couldn’t find the words.

_“What do I do when I love you and want somebody else? What do I lose if I don't choose and keep it to myself?”_ she thought to herself. How could she bring herself to say it?

“There's something I got confess, somebody's stuck in my head..” that sounded vague but to be honest they both saw this coming.

“And I….. I know I said we were just friends.” she couldn’t help but think of Kara the subject of this conversation and smile a little.

“And when I said that, I meant it, I swear I meant It.” and she did she never expected to feel this way about her best friend.

“Somewhere between 'now and then, it became more than just a friendship.”

Jack had been quiet up to this point but he knew where this was going "Baby, just say It." he said. He tried warning her that pursuing it could be a mistake but she knew she had to make it.  
  


“I got bad, kind of butterflies like when you got something to hide Lies, telling you that I'm alright Tonight, Bad, bad, butterflies in my chest  
and in my head, yeah.

They talked it through and she knew telling him was the right thing even though it hurt them both, but not as much as keeping it all in.

Now the hard part telling her best friend she is in love with her.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any song recommendations you wanna turn into a fic leave a comment and i'll try my best


End file.
